


Pretty

by MusicalPancakes77



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dental stuff, Gen, I kinda did write it in one afternoon, Sorry if this seems rushed, Wisdom Teeth, cavities, fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalPancakes77/pseuds/MusicalPancakes77
Summary: Robbie gets a cavity, and somehow also has his wisdom teeth removed. Sportacus is there to watch him afterwards.This is for Indigowallbreaker from Tumblr, who just had their wisdom teeth removed!





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Indigowallbreaker on Tumblr! They've just gotten their wisdom teeth taken out yesterday. I saw a few people had written them some little fics, and I'd been on the fence about writing one for them too. I don't know them too well, but their fics are amazing, so I guess thanks for writing for us and I hope you recover well!! A little fic for you, m'dear. Again, sorry if it feels rushed ^^; 
> 
> Also, side note, I've never had my wisdom teeth taken out. I haven't had to yet, but I have had cavities, like Robbie does here. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!! <3

There was certainly no doubt about it. _That,_ glaring back at his face from the mirror, was a _cavity._

Robbie Rotten was a man who despised exercise and healthy things. However, that did not mean that he didn’t take care of himself. He bathed regularly and took care of his hair, skin, and body. He kept his spaces tidy when he could, and treated himself right. Part of such a routine meant brushing his teeth, which he did every morning and every night. There would be no cavities in _his_ mouth. 

Except the one, apparently, that was throbbing in his canine tooth, obviously standing out. How fucking _delightful._

His day had been going by just fine before that. Got up at noon, ate a delicious slice of cake, took a wonderfully relaxing bubble bath, and was dressed and ready for the day. The only thing he needed to do before putting his latest scheme into action was brush his teeth, when suddenly the bristles sent a flare of _pain_ from his tooth. 

“Great…” He sighed, looking at his own weary face in the mirror. “Now I have to postpone the plan and get _this_ taken care of. Disgusting! I brush all the time, and this is how my own mouth repays me?! _Ungrateful._ ” 

Sitting grumpily at his chair, Robbie called his dentist office. The call was uneventful, and the secretary over the phone told him if they had any openings that afternoon they’d call and he’d have to go immediately. Just _wonderful._ He truly couldn’t scheme against Sportacus today, could he? 

“Well….the lady did say this afternoon...I’m sure if I keep my phone with me, I could probably take a light nap in the park. Perhaps those brats are playing indoors today. I haven’t heard a scream all morning.” Robbie muttered, listening keenly for any childish screams. When there was none, he shrugged and grabbed a pillow and his phone, making his way up to the park. 

The sports field seemed deserted. Sportacus was nowhere in sight, and Robbie could barely make out the sound of the kids playing games from Poodle’s house. Well if they were busy, and Sportacus wasn’t around, then just maybe he could take a nap!

Hunkering down on a bench, Robbie fluffed up his pillow and sighed in content. Even with the slight discomfort of his phone in his pocket, he fell asleep within minutes, only sweet silence filling his ears. 

“ _ROOOBBIIIEEE!!!!_ ”

“FU- CRAP!” Robbie corrected himself after falling off his bench. The ground _hurt,_ which didn’t make his mouth feel any better as his teeth clacked together. In fact, his throbbing canine throbbed even worse now that it’d been disturbed. 

“What do you hooligans want?!” He growled, sitting back on the bench. The kids quickly crowded around him, Sportacus popping out of nowhere and standing behind them. 

“We got a surprise for you, uh-huh!” Ziggy said, hopping on his heels. The kids grinned at one another before extending their hidden hands from their backs. Handfuls of candies shined in Robbie’s face, and he suddenly felt sick. 

“We were eating candy and playing at Pixel’s, but Sportacus came and decided to start a game of basketball! We figured you’d love the extra candy, since we’re not gonna eat it now.” Said Stephanie. 

“Oh- uh- well-” Robbie stuttered, unsure how to proceed. 

This was perhaps the only time the kids had ever given him something that he could remember, and yet it had to be on the day he found a cavity in his tooth. He wanted it, badly, but there was still a chance he wouldn’t get into the dentist that day. Having candy in the bunker, staring him down, was almost nauseating to think about.

“Just remember Robbie, don’t eat it all at once! You’ll get sick to your stomach if you do.” Sportacus said, a finger pointed upwards as he advised. 

“I _know_ that, Sportaflop! I don’t need you to tell me how to each _my_ candy, either!” Robbie growled back, lips drawn in a sneer. 

The kids suddenly gasped, their hands almost dropping the candy. Sportacus and Robbie looked at them in concern, confused. 

“What? What are you hooligans gasping about?” 

“Robbie! Do you have a _cavity?_ ” Stephanie leaned forward a little bit, trying to get a better look at the exposed tooth. Robbie’s sneer had somehow managed to pull the lip away and show the cavity in his canine, obvious in the bright sunlight. 

“What? No! What do you children know? Nothing, that’s what!” Robbie harrumphed, lips pressed together firmly in denial. Now that his attention was drawn to it, he could feel the gentle throbbing again. 

“ _Robbie Rotten_ has a cavity? Oh god, this is just priceless!” Trixie snickered, spitefully shoving a sugary candy into her mouth. Robbie twinged and looked away, only to be met with Sportacus’ sad stare. 

“What? What’s that look for, Poutacus?” 

“Robbie, I was always worried this might happen! Cavities hurt, and when you eat too many unhealthy things they tend to happen! Do you brush your teeth everyday-”

“Of course I brush my teeth, you ninny!” Robbie sputtered, looking him up and down incredulously. “What do you take me for, an unhealthy bag of flesh?! I have to take care of myself, you know! The world’s number one villain has standards, after all.” 

Sportacus at least had the courtesy to look ashamed, but the rest of the kids still seemed to snicker in some way. Stingy was trying to say something about how Robbie couldn’t have his candy now, while Pixel was tapping something in his bracer. He’d been trying to get a look at Robbie’s teeth when he talked. 

“What are you doing, poodle?” Robbie drawled.

“Analyzing your cavity. That’s a nasty one all right. Are you going to the dentist today? If not, then the odds don’t look to good in terms of your comfort levels. It’s only going to get worse.” 

“I’m sure he’s already called a dentist, Pixel.” Sportacus said. “He’s right when he said he takes care of himself. Knowing him, he’s probably got an appointment set up.” 

Robbie didn’t speak, but he nodded his agreement. The kids seemed to calm somewhat, but it was decided that he couldn’t have the candy for later. Bummer. 

“The last time I went to the dentist, I had to get _my_ wisdom teeth out.” Stingy said, pulling at his vest. 

“I’ve gotten mine out!” Stephanie said. 

“Me too!” Pixel and Trixie said at the same time. Ziggy was confused on what wisdom teeth were, but understood when Pixel explained to him. He hadn’t had them removed, since he was still too young. 

“Have you had your wisdom teeth removed, Sportacus?” Ziggy asked then, craning his head to look up at his hero. Sportacus shook his head, smiling sheepishly. 

“I actually never had any wisdom teeth. I did have to get a cavity once when I was very little, but I’ve taken care of my teeth much more since then!” 

Robbie tried to snicker at the thought of Sportacus, of all people, getting a _cavity_ filled (how he got it was a mystery, really), but was interrupted from his thoughts when Ziggy tapped his leg. 

“Have you gotten your wisdom teeth out, Robbie?”

“No.” Was the simple answer. The kids gasped again dramatically, which fueled the full blush that bloomed on his face. 

“Why not?” Pixel asked. 

“Well, just because I have money now, doesn’t mean I had money back then.” Robbie tried to finish that conversation there, but the kids had other ideas.

“Were you poor?” Stingy sniffed. Trixie whacked on his arm, which he whined about. 

“ _No._ My father made money, but my mother liked to throw it away doing stupid things. Now shut up! All this talking is aggravating my tooth!” Robbie folded his arms, looking down at all of them with a stink eye. They hushed, much to his happiness. Then his phone rang. 

There might have been a groan involved, but reluctantly Robbie answered his phone. 

“Mr. Rotten! Hello, sir. Hopefully your cavity isn’t bothering you any more pain. We have an opening for three thirty where we can fit you in. Also, the doctor looked at some old x-rays, and we noticed you haven’t had your wisdom teeth removed. They seem to be crammed in, and look to be pushing up against your other molars. So, to alleviate that, the doctor would like to pull them out.”

“ _Euuuugggghhhhhhhh!_ ”

“Mr. Rotten?”

“Fine, fine, whatever! As long as it saves me from dental complications down the road, I’m down for it! I’m already tired of this cavity. I’ll be there on time.”

“Make sure to bring someone with you! You’ll be too loopy to drive after getting your wisdom teeth removed. We’ll be happy to see you at three thirty. Have a good day Mr. Rotten.” Robbie grumbled as he hung up the phone, and then glared at Sportacus and the kids.

“All your jibber jabber about wisdom teeth and now they want mine _out._ Little brats, ruining my luck.” 

Trixie almost instantly began to howl with laughter. Her friends were quick to shut her up, however, at Robbie’s less than nice glare. Sportacus stepped forward and laid a hand on Robbie’s shoulder, surprised when the man didn’t instantly shove it off. 

“Since Bessie and Milford are working, I’ll go with you! We can take my airship. Come on, I’ll go land it near your bunker and we can get going.” 

Robbie paled as he thought about taking the airship, but before he could even protest the elf was off to go land the blimp. He glared at the kids one last time, ignoring a few of their quiet snickers, and stalked off to his bunker. 

**\------**

The airship was a terrible death-dance contraption. Robbie couldn’t walk anywhere without _something_ being thrown at him from the depths of hell. A certain button sent a hard apple flying out of the wall, hitting him straight in the mouth. Sportacus had had to stop pedaling to go and attend to the crying mess Robbie had become, the pain too much. 

Ten minutes later, curled on Sportacus bed, Robbie practically refused to get up. They were hovering above the dentist office, and Robbie did _not_ want to walk over the airship floor. Sportacus sighed and picked him up, carrying him down the ladder too. 

“Robin Rotten.” Robbie said once Sportacus got them inside. The man at the desk smiled and greeted him, marking off Robbie’s name from his clipboard. Apparently, the doctor would be with him shortly. Sportacus tried to talk to him, make the situation less tense, but Robbie ignored him and instead wrinkled his nose at the smell of the healthy, fresh dental office. _Gross._

“Robin?” Robbie’s usual dentist opened the door, smiling. He grimaced back, the best he could do in the moment, and followed her in. Sportacus waved goodbye, not thoroughly prepared to sit in a waiting room for who knows how long. Robbie hoped he suffered. 

“Alright, let’s get you situated here.” His dentist said, settling him in the chair and throwing the bib abound his neck. Once laid back, she peeked at his cavity and hummed. She looked at his wisdom teeth, and hummed again. 

“Your wisdom teeth do look to be pushing against your other molars, like we thought. The cavity looks bad, but it’s nothing too big. It’s a good thing you take good care of your teeth, Robin.” She smiled again. “I’m going to numb you for the procedure, and the doctor will be here in a minute, so we’ll be able to get this over with.”

He opened his mouth for her to place some numbing gel on his gums by the tooth with the cavity. She fluttered around her station, grabbing what utensils she’ll need and prepping everything else. Right before the doctor came in, she properly numbed him with a shot. As she held it up, Robbie paled considerably. 

Lord, he was going to _hate_ this.

**\------**

“Robbie, stop struggling! I can’t climb up the ladder with you squirming like this.” Sportacus said, straining to hold the ladder and Robbie at the same time. 

“I’ve never liked heights...I feel like a bird right now!” Robbie slurred, holding out both of his arms and feeling the wind in his hair. Sportacus took the opportunity and scrambled the rest of the way into the airship. 

“There! Now just lay on the bed, and I’ll get you back to your bunker in fifteen minutes. Please stop biting your lip, you’re going to bleed.” Sportacus sighed and tapped Robbie’s cheek, getting his attention. Robbie stopped, but then he was spouting nonsense and giggling. Sport took it as a good sign that he was occupied, and snuck off to pilot the ship. 

Robbie, not even five minutes later, got tired of talking to himself. He spotted Sportacus up at the helm and hefted himself up, woozily making his way through the Dance Death Revolution contraption that was the airship floor. He plopped down next to the pilot’s seat with a sigh. 

“‘S pretty outside. Pretty sky, pretty clouds. Pretty stars at night.” He swung his gaze over to Sportacus and giggled. “You’re pretty. I like you. Pretty, pretty elf.” 

“Robbie…” Sportacus laughed shyly. “You don’t mean that, you’re just….drugged, right now. Why don’t you go lay back down on the bed? We’ll be back to LazyTown in ten minutes.” 

“Nothin pretty to look at on the bed. Lots of pretty things here. Like you. Very pretty.” Robbie hummed with content when he raised a hand and almost smacked Sportacus’ face while trying to pet him. He leaned against the chair and sighed. 

“Pretty when you’re quiet, and not moving. Not exercising, ew.”

Sportacus laughed softly. “I’m not _always_ moving. If you wanted, we could always be friends. That offer is always open to you. Maybe I shouldn’t be telling this to you when you’re staring at your own thumb in wonder. Yes Robbie, your thumb has always been there.” 

“Nooooo…” 

“Uh-huh.” Sportacus chortled when Robbie peered closer at his hands now, looking between the pair of their hands. Indeed, his thumbs seemed to have always been there. 

“.....Pretty elf. My pretty elf. Everyone else would be jealous, if you were my pretty elf. Only I know know how pretty you really are…...I like you- like- like like you-”

Robbie started giggling when Sportacus laughed under his breath. He draped himself over Sportacus’ shoulder, still mumbling nonsense. 

“Wow, you’re _really_ drugged.” Sportacus looked down awkwardly at his Robbie-draped shoulder. “You probably wouldn’t tell me this if you weren’t though. I like like you too, Robbie. If we talked more, than maybe we could make a relationship beyond friendship. _Why_ am I telling you this when you won’t remember?” Robbie giggled as he recognized Sportacus having another head on realization. Sport chuckled with him.

“Mmmm…..Pretty elf...pretty like a triple tiered chocolate cake...Whoa, are you a chocolate cake?” Sportacus laughed for real then, having trouble steering the ship as Robbie continued down the path of assumptions. Gods, did he wish he was _recording_ this. 

**\------**

Everything hurt. _Why_ did everything hurt? 

Cavity.

Wisdom teeth. 

_Oh,_ that’s why. Might it also explain his half numb face? Robbie particularly hoped so, as his fingers deftly touched his lip and nose as he woke up. 

“Ah, you’re awake!” Sportacus said, hopping down from the catwalk. Robbie groaned and pushed his face into the fluff of his chair. Half of which he couldn’t feel. Thanks, numb face. 

“Everything hurts.”

“Well yeah, you’re bound to be a little sore! How are you feeling?”

“Everything but my lip and nose.” 

Sportacus chuckled. “The numbness is fading away. Are you hungry? I made you some chicken noodle soup to eat, that way your teeth don’t have to bite on anything!” 

Robbie groaned. God, he was hungry. If he was careful, he probably could drink the soup without spilling it. The walk to the kitchen wasn’t filled with woozy side stepping, so perhaps he really wasn’t drugged up anymore. Just the numbness in his face. 

The bowl of soup resided off in his little kitchenette. He pulled up the stool to the sidebar and moved the liquid around with his spoon. The broth seemed to sparkle under the kitchen lights. Almost a pretty sight, the way the food sat on his spoon….

_Pretty…._

“FUCK!” Robbie threw down his spoon in realization. Sportacus choked on the apple not even three feet away from him. 

“Robbie!”

“I CALLED YOU PRETTY!”

“You said more than that!” Sportacus pointed out, tone slightly higher pitched with surprised panic.

“I KNOW THAT!”

“Stop screaming! It’s not that bad-”

“I SAID I LIKED YOU!” Robbie yelled. He held his head in his hands, groaning over the bowl of soup. “I’m _ruined!!_ ”

“W-well, I said I liked you too! And that we can always be friends, and I said that...if we talked more, since I liked you too, then we could make something beyond just a friendship.”

“Stop talking.” Robbie hissed. “Just- stop talking. I’ve revealed repressed emotions about my sworn enemy _in front_ of my sworn enemy. I’m _ruined,_ Sportacus! _RUINED!_ ” 

Sport pulled up a stool and sat next to Robbie. He smiled sadly when he flinched, extending a hand to his stressed villain. 

"Well, I don’t think you’re ruined. Maybe we just...need to talk and see where things go. Then we’ll see who’s ‘ruined’.” 

Robbie stared at him. Sportacus smiled. He didn’t quite take the elf’s hand, but he gently tapped his palm. “I was drugged. Not against my will, but certainly not when I was comfortable. And I said some stupid and somehow personal things. ‘Seeing where things go’ will have to wait. I barely even _know_ you, much less have held a conversation with you. And _no,_ me being drugged and talking to you does not count.” 

“This is why we should be friends though. See if we can even talk together, much less start anything beyond being friends.” 

Robbie rolled his eyes, and picked up his spoon again. He managed to take a sip of his soup. Lord, his teeth were sore, but at least the warm soup soothed the ache. 

“You can go now. I can handle myself. I’ve got warm soup to heal my teeth.” 

“Are you sure?” Sportacus raised an eyebrow. He took another bite out of his apple, waiting for Robbie’s response. “Whatever happened to talking and being friends?”

“Later. I’ve got a date with my recliner and a pillow, along with some ibuprofen. We can be, eugh, _friends_ later. After I’m done moping over my mouth.” 

Sportacus laughed breathlessly then, standing up easily. He meandered towards the hallway, only turned around once halfway through. 

“Thanks for letting me take you. Also, I did mean it, when I said I liked you.”

“Shut up. I like you too. Go, shoo, please.”

Had he turned around, Robbie would have seen the happy crinkle near Sportacus’ eyes as he grinned. There wasn’t quite a goodbye, but Robbie knew that he’d have many a chance more to talk to his stupid elf. 

Now, if only his mouth would _stop hurting._


End file.
